


Stake Your Claim

by SingMeToYourSide



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Ship - Freeform, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Leijons leading the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingMeToYourSide/pseuds/SingMeToYourSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have no clue what just happened, but you are completely fine with it happening again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake Your Claim

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to miss Harumi at playbunny.tumblr.com

Lately, you find your mind drifting more and more to thoughts of Disciple. She's an extraordinary troll and you can't help admiring her. She is an amazing hunter and is just very fierce in general.

You're really glad she decided to come along with you on this journey. She didn't seem to like you when you had first met her. You and Dolorosa had stumbled near her hive and she was not pleased by this. Wanting to avoid a fight, you had apologized and hightailed it out of there. You'd seen her a few days later, at one of your sermons. She was standing in the back, looking curious. You tried to find her when you were done speaking and answering questions, but she was already gone. You had noticed her in the crowd a lot after that, and one day approached you. She was armed with a book and a quill, asking to join you. You happily agreed. You've talked a lot since then and the two of you have become really close.

You are startled from your thoughts when the troll in question taps on your shoulder, asking if you'd like to accompany her for a walk. You, of course, agree and walk beside her through the trees.

You eventually make your way to a lake and end up standing by the water as you chat with each other. You can't help but notice how beautiful she looks in the moonlight. Before you know it, you've drifted out of the conversation and are just staring at her. She turns to you and raises an eyebrow, asking you what you're doing.

"You look gorgeous." You blurt out awkwardly.

She laughs, "Thanks. You're pretty handsome yourself." She grins and leans forward, pressing her lips against yours. She pulls back before you have a chance to process, giggling at your shocked expression. "You're mine now." She says, causing your expression to turn to one of confusion.

"What?" You question.

"I claimed you. Now you're mine." She states matter-of-factly, grabbing your hand. She starts tugging you back to the camp, "Come on, let's get back before Dolorosa starts worrying about us."

You have no clue what just happened, but you are completely fine with it happening again.


End file.
